leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lillie (SM-P Promo 80)
Regular print Illus. Ken Sugimori |reprints=6 |reprint1=LillieSunMoon147.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Megumi Mizutani |reprint2=LillieSMPromo80.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Megumi Mizutani |reprint3=LillieUltraPrism125.jpg |recaption3= Regular print Illus. Sanosuke Sakuma |reprint4=LillieUltraPrism151.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. Naoki Saito |reprint5=LillieSkyLegend53.jpg |recaption5= print Illus. Mana Ibe |class=Trainer |subclass=Supporter }} |rarity= |cardno=122/149|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=059/060}} |rarity= |cardno=147/149|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=066/060}} |jpcardno=057/059}} |jpcardno=005/018}} |jpcardno=019/021}} |jpcardno=080/SM-P}} |rarity= |cardno=62/73|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=070/072}} |jpcardno=148/SM-P}} |rarity= |cardno=125/156|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=108/114}} |rarity= |cardno=151/156|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=119/114}} |jpcardno=020/021}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=063/066}} |jpcardno=008/020}} |jpcardno=011/041}} |jpcardno=011/041}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=091/094}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=092/096}} |jpcardno=126/131}} |jpcardno=126/131}} |jpcardno=126/131}} |jpcardno=126/131}} |jpcardno=126/131}} |jpcardno=126/131}} |jpcardno=126/131}} |jpcardno=126/131}} |jpcardno=126/131}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=091/095}} |jpcardno=038/038}} |jpcardno=038/038}} |jpcardno=038/038}} |jpcardno=032/035}} |jpcardno=028/031}} |jpcardno=028/031}} |jpcardno=026/029}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=053/054}} |jpcardno=028/031}} |jpcardno=028/031}} }} Lillie (Japanese: リーリエ Lilie) is a . It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text Release information This card was included as both a Regular card and a in the expansion, first released in the Japanese . The Regular print features artwork by Ken Sugimori, while the Full Art print features artwork by Megumi Mizutani. The Regular print was later included in the Japanese , and the . It was reprinted again as one of the Japanese with new artwork by Megumi Mizutani, made available in the on June 17, 2017. The Sun & Moon Regular print was later included in the English expansion and the Japanese subset, and again as another SM-P Promotional card. The promotional print was given to participants of the Battle Corner held at each chosen School Festa 2017 venue across Japan between October 1 and November 30, 2017. Representatives from Pokémon circles in schools and universities were required to register their interest in hosting an event during the application period, which ran from July 7 until September 15, 2017. If selected, The Pokémon Company would supply the circle with all paraphernalia to host the event. This print has the School Festa 2017 logo in the bottom right corner of the illustration. It was reprinted as both a Regular card and a Full Art card with new artwork in the expansion, first released in the Japanese subset. The Regular print features artwork by Sanosuke Sakuma, while the Full Art print features artwork by Naoki Saito. In Japan, the Sun & Moon Regular print was reprinted in the , expansion, , , and expansion. Non Holofoil versions of the Ultra Prism Regular print were reprinted in the Japanese and expansions, in each of the , in the , in both , as well as in both , previously available in Japan as a Mirror Holofoil card in the GX Battle Boost subset. The Sun & Moon Regular print was reprinted in each of the Japanese and the . It was reprinted in the Japanese subset with different artwork by Mana Ibe. Gallery Regular print Illus. Ken Sugimori |image2=LillieSunMoon147.jpg |caption2= print Illus. Megumi Mizutani |image3=LillieSMPromo80.jpg |caption3= print Illus. Megumi Mizutani |image4=LillieUltraPrism125.jpg |caption4= Regular print Illus. Sanosuke Sakuma |image5=LillieUltraPrism151.jpg |caption5= print Illus. Naoki Saito |image6=LillieSkyLegend53.jpg |set6=Sky Legend |illus6=Mana Ibe }} Trivia Origin Lillie is an ally character in the Generation VII Pokémon games. The Mahalo Trail Plank Bridge is featured in the Sun & Moon Regular print's illustration. Nebby is featured in the SM-P Promotional print's illustration. Lillie's "Z-powered form" is featured in the illustration of the Ultra Prism Regular and Full Art prints as well as the Sky Legend print, with the latter depicting her with a , a Pokémon she uses as a at the beginning of Episode RR. Exeggutor Island is also featured in the Ultra Prism's Regular print's illustration. Category:Lillie (TCG) Category:Sun & Moon cards Category:Collection Moon cards Category:Sun & Moon Starter Set cards Category:Premium Trainer Box cards Category:Tapu Bulu-GX Enhanced Starter Set cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Shining Legends cards Category:GX Battle Boost cards Category:Solgaleo-GX & Lunala-GX Legendary Starter Set cards Category:Ultra Prism cards Category:Ultra Sun cards Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Premium Trainer Box cards Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Deck Build Boxes cards Category:Forbidden Light cards Category:Sky-Splitting Charisma cards Category:GX Starter Decks cards Category:Super-Burst Impact cards Category:Eevee-GX Starter Sets cards Category:Tag Team GX Premium Trainer Box cards Category:Trainer Battle Decks cards Category:Tag Team GX Deck Build Box cards Category:Sky Legend cards Category:Tag Team GX Starter Set cards Category:Illus. by Ken Sugimori Category:Illus. by Megumi Mizutani Category:Illus. by Sanosuke Sakuma Category:Illus. by Naoki Saito Category:Illus. by Mana Ibe Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards